Computer systems continually require more functionality, more memory and faster operational speeds, and in many cases they need it in smaller physical packages. Consequently to meet those requirements the packaging density of the Printed Circuit Boards (PCBs) of those computer systems increases accordingly. Additionally, there are many standard industry specifications that place additional dimensional constraints on the size of the PCBs as well as greatly increase tolerance to shock and vibration. FIG. 1 shows a conventional PCB assembly 10 comprising a cover plate 12 and a bottom plate 16. The PCB 14 is mounted in a chassis in between the cover plate 12 and the bottom plate 16.
While this type of conventional configuration is within standard industry requirements, it is not desirable for four reasons. First, it does not maximize the space available on the printed circuit board. The PCB is designed to fit inside the chassis with an air-gap separating the PCB and chassis, thus the usable area of the PCB is reduced. Second, the traditional design does not provide adequate support for PCBs which are subjected to high levels of shock and vibration. This lack of support contributes to an unstable PCB assembly. Third, the lack of adequate support limits the number of PCBs which can be stacked based on their relative instability. Fourth, it does not provide precise separation and alignment between the PCBs when the PCBs are joined together with a stacking data connector. This is of a significant concern since the mechanical stability of the assembly is crucial to maintaining electrical integrity of the stacking data connector.
Accordingly, what is needed is an assembly that deals with each of these concerns. The present invention addresses these needs.